1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-skid attachments for automobile tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of the present invention has previously developed anti-skid attachments having a net shape. Examples of these attachments may be seen in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 58-13337 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 58-49366. Although these previously developed attachments function favorably with respect to conventional metal snow chains, they suffer certain defects that make them less than ideal.
One such problem is that the net section tends to fall off the tire. Another such problem is that wires that fixed the net to the tires tend to be cut by rapid loosening and shrinking of the net section that occurs when a car having tires on which the nets are mounted is driven at high speed. Both of these problems seem to be exacerbated by snow having a sherbet-like consistency. Falling off and cutting of support wires also tend to occur when a certain changes in vehicle operation are effected (e.g., when the brakes are slammed on). Still yet another problem with prior art net-shape anti-skid attachments is that they do not lend themselves to easy manufacture, i.e., mass production manufacture.